A Joyful Reunion And New Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman get transported to Skylands and at first think Bendy is evil. Can the ink creation and Master Eon prove otherwise? Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. Bendy And The Ink Machine belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Joyful Reunion And New Friends**

Cuphead and Mugman whooped it up as they raced for their home. "We did it!" Cuphead cheered happily.

Mugman let out an excited yell. "We beat him!" He said.

The two had just finished beating the monster and destroying every single one of the contracts that they had collected from the monster's debtors. As they were running back home, they made sure to stop by and tell everyone who had been trapped in those contracts that they were free.

At first, the others were uncertain of what they had been told, but the casino mini-bosses who worked for King Dice came out to spread the news too, backing up what the brothers were saying. The mini-bosses seemed relieved to have the monster gone, though were worried about their boss, as the boys had fought him too.

Mugman and Cuphead apologized as they had had no choice with Dice initiating a fight, to which the mini-bosses understood and congratulated the kids on ridding the isles of the monster. "Maybe you kids aren't so bad after all," Hopus Pocus said.

"You got guts for sure," Chips Bettigan said.

Pirouletta smiled sweetly. "Just perhaps don't do something so foolish as making a bet with someone that dangerous again," she suggested.

"Don't worry, we won't," Cuphead said. "And if that monster does try to come back, let Mugs and I know and we'll kick his sorry butt out again."

"Will do, though let's hope that doesn't happen," said Mangosteen, the floating eight ball.

Elder Kettle was relieved the boys were okay and that the monster was truly gone. "I really should ground you both for going against my warning about the casino, but you boys did save everyone, so I'll let it slide this once," he said.

"Don't worry, Elder Kettle," Mugman said. "We'll be more careful."

He nodded and revealed to the boys that he had bought them the Skylanders Superchargers game. "I remember you boys were looking forward to it," he said. "And I think you both earned it after making things right."

Excited, the boys thanked him and set up the game. Cuphead decided to put the Hot Streak and Spitfire on the portal to play while Mugman chose the Buzz Wing and Thrillipede as his character and vehicle. Grabbing the controllers, they began playing.

As they completed the Rift Into Skylands level and saved the prisoners from Count Moneybone's prison ships, Cuphead went to change his land vehicle when he saw the portal glowing blue. "Um, Mugs? Is the portal supposed to glow?" He asked.

Mugman looked at it. "No," he said before looking worried. "Could it be getting hot?"

Cuphead carefully placed a hand on it and felt something grab his arm and pull him forward. "Whoa!" He cried out as he was sucked into the portal.

"Cups!" His brother cried out, grabbing the red cup's arm, but the G-forces were too much and he got pulled in too.

"Mugs, hold on!" Cuphead said as he grabbed his brother's hand and held it tight. Mugman instantly tightened his grip as they continued falling. It looked like they were falling through rolling clouds, reminding them of how the portal looked when in standby mode. Suddenly, the world went from white and slightly blue to a bunch of colors and the two landed with a thud, tumbling a little to the ground which felt like wood. Taking a moment to get their senses back, they sat up after a moment.

"Hey, who are you two?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

They turned to find a skeleton behind them, but he was dressed differently than anything they had ever seen. He had on a black suit with red trimming, black cowboy boots outlined with gold and gold spurs, a gold belt with a gold belt buckle, and a red hat hung behind his left shoulder while he held a trumpet-like horn in his right hand. As he stood before the two, his right foot was tapping the ground as if he was moving it to a musical beat, though they couldn't hear any music. His skull was painted up with red paint, giving him a unique, yet different, look. Cuphead stood in front of Mugman as they looked up at this newcomer uncertainly, and the skeleton seemed to notice they were nervous. "You two aren't from around here, are you, _amigos_?" He asked gently.

"N-No," Cuphead said with a slight stammer. "Who are you?"

"Fiesta," the skeleton answered with a bow. "I'm one of the Superchargers."

Hearing that, the two relaxed. "I'm Cuphead and this is my brother, Mugman," the red cup introduced themselves to Fiesta. "Um, Fiesta, can you tell us where we are?"

Fiesta smiled. "You're in Skylands, _chicos_," he said, his kind voice helping them relax a bit more. "You two must be Portal Masters."

"Portal Masters?" Mugman asked curiously.

"Players from Earth that play the Skylanders games and help defeat Kaos," the skeleton replied.

"Well, we just started playing the Superchargers game before...our portal began glowing," Cuphead explained.

Fiesta hummed thoughtfully. "Usually the portals don't glow unless Master Eon is calling for a Portal Master," he said. "He could have been calling you two."

"Can we ask him?" Mugman asked.

The skeleton nodded. "Follow me," he said, guiding them to the Academy, waving to Hugo and Tessa before spotting Master Eon inside and speaking to Sharpfin and Mags. They turned when they saw Fiesta come in with the boys behind him.

"Ah, Cuphead and Mugman," Master Eon said with a kind smile. "I do apologize for calling you both in so soon, but I fear there is something coming and your help will be needed to stop it."

"What is coming?" Cuphead asked curiously.

"We're not too sure yet," Sharpfin said. "But we're getting ready for whatever it is."

"In the meantime, you two may explore if you wish," Master Eon said to them.

Deciding that was best, the two brothers began walking around, curious about the different areas of the Academy when they spotted something odd up ahead and saw two figures that didn't look like Skylanders. "Wait a minute," Cuphead said in realization. "That's...That's...,"

"Bendy," Mugman said with a shudder. They had heard tales about the ink creation and thought he was dangerous. Seeing him near some Mabu, Cuphead jumped into action.

"Hey!" He called out, getting ready to fire some blasts at Bendy. "Get away from them!"

Bendy turned in surprise and growled, going into a defensive stance. "Intruders!" He said sharply. "No doubt sent by Kaos to infiltrate the Academy."

Cuphead glared at him. "I think you've been sent by him," he said, firing a few blasts.

Bendy dodged them, though the last one grazed his arm slightly. He shot some ink from his hands, which Cuphead dodged, though some did splash on him. Mugman stood back, worried as the two fighters charged at each other, locking hands and trying to pin the other one down.

"Halt!" Came Master Eon's voice and the two stopped, looking at him before they moved a bit apart, seeing the guardian of Skylands looking at them. "What happened?" He asked.

Cuphead and Bendy weren't sure what to say, but Mugman stepped forward to speak. "We thought Bendy was an intruder," he explained. "We've heard stories about him being evil."

"What?!" Bendy asked in shock. "No way!" He then paused. "I thought you two were intruders."

Cuphead shook his head. "Master Eon called us here," he said.

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "Be calm, boys," he said. "Bendy is a resident of Skylands." He turned to the ink creation. "Cuphead and Mugman are Portal Masters-in-training."

Hearing that the other was friendly, both relaxed and Bendy looked at the brothers. "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," Cuphead said. "And we're sorry too."

Mugman looked curious. "How did you become a resident of Skylands?" He asked curiously.

Bendy looked up at Master Eon, who smiled gently. "I brought Bendy here some time back after he had witnessed a terrible tragedy," he said. "And reunited him with his best friend."

"And that was before we found out the truth," Bendy said softly.

"What was that?" Cuphead asked.

"Well, you said you had heard stories of me being evil," the ink creation said. "I...wasn't exactly evil, but was rather, looking for revenge after I saw my best friend was killed."

Mugman gasped softly. "That's horrible," he said.

"Yeah, but about five weeks ago, Master Eon discovered the truth and told me," Bendy said.

Seeing the two were listening, he continued his story.

* * *

_Five weeks ago, in Skylands..._

Master Eon had learned something and sought out Bendy, who had been playing outside with Boris, who was chasing a ball that his best friend threw for him. "Bendy, Boris, do you two know about Henry?" The guardian of Skylands asked.

Bendy grew still before answering. "Yeah," he said. "He worked at the studio and I let him be since he had nothing to do with Boris' death."

Master Eon looked grave. "Henry is trapped at the studio," he said. "And someone is after him."

The ink creation looked curious. "But who?" He asked. "There's no one else there beside him."

"I fear there is," the guardian responded.

Boris came up and he looked worried. "Henry's in trouble?" He asked.

"Yes," Master Eon said. "Will you two be willing to go find him?"

Bendy looked thoughtful before nodding and he and Boris went back to the studio where they had been created. Boris looked worried as his memories of the place were sad, like Bendy's memories. He suddenly caught on Henry's scent and some other scents. "Bendy, Master Eon was right," he said. "There's...something really bad here."

Sticking together, the two searched the rooms, finding Henry in one room and they were shocked to see him fighting some kind of ink creations that looked menacing. "Searchers," Bendy said in horror, recalling how he used them when he had gone into his mega form. Seeing the brave young man defeat the last one, they both approached. "Henry?" Bendy asked softly.

The young man turned and yelped in shock. "Bendy!" He said in fear, backing away from him before seeing Boris, but noting how Boris looked younger than he recalled. "Boris?" He asked in shock.

"Henry, what's going on?" Boris asked, coming up to him.

Henry looked at Bendy, who looked worried. "Our guardian said you were trapped here," he said.

"Yes," he said. "By Alice Angel."

"What?" The ink creation asked. "But...no way. Alice wouldn't do that."

"She has," Henry said. "And if I want to get out of here, I've got to do as she says."

He looked curious. "But what are you doing here?" He asked. "Last I saw you, Bendy, you were chasing me before I trapped you in that room."

Bendy blinked. "I didn't chase you," he said. "I just arrived here with Boris from Skylands."

Seeing the two looked confused, Boris came to a conclusion. "Maybe someone is impersonating Bendy," he said.

Henry looked thoughtful before gasping as he saw the large form of Bendy covered in ink standing in the doorway. "Look out!" He cried and jumped up to fight off the monster.

Both Bendy and Boris were shocked to see that. "Looks like you're right, Boris," Bendy said.

Defeating the monster, Henry turned to them. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

But as they tried to find a way out, they ran into Alice Angel, who looked nothing like how Bendy and Boris remembered her. She looked...evil. "You won't escape!" She declared before gasping as if something had surprised her.

"You won't be hurting them or anyone else, you cheap copy," came a familiar voice and as the evil Alice Angel melted away, the Alice Bendy remembered was standing there along with...Boris?

Henry looked shocked. "Boris?" He asked, glancing at the one next to Bendy before looking at the one next to Alice. "But...how?"

Alice smiled gently. "It's okay," she soothed. "The Boris beside me is the real one."

"But...Master Eon restored Boris and gave him his memories back," Bendy said, pointing to the Boris beside him. "Because...Joey killed him."

Big Boris gently shook his head. "No, Bendy," he said gently. "The one you saw was a duplicate of me, one that the evil Alice Angel killed."

"So the Boris beside you is actually one restored from a duplicate," Alice said, her voice still gentle. "Got to say, he certainly is cute."

Henry blinked in stunned amazement. "So...Joey wasn't behind any of this?" He asked.

"He was behind a lot, but most everything else was Evil Alice Angel's doing," Boris said.

Bendy could see this would take a bit to sink in. "Well, what should we do now?" He asked.

A blue light appeared and Master Eon soon became visible. "Master Eon!" Little Boris said happily.

The guardian smiled. "Bendy, how would you feel about Alice, Henry, and original Boris coming to Skylands?" He asked.

Bendy's eyes lit up, but then he looked at the younger Boris beside him, to which Master Eon smiled. "He can come too," he said.

Big Boris smiled. "He could be our little brother," he said.

"Little Boris," Alice said with a smile. "I think that's perfect for him."

"And we could call you Big Boris," Henry suggested to the real Boris.

"Sounds good to me," Bendy said.

Smiling, Master Eon teleported them all the Skylands, where the newcomers spent the next few weeks recovering from the awful ordeal and restoring their friendships, becoming a family.

* * *

_Skylands, present time..._

Cuphead and Mugman were stunned to hear what had really happened. "Whoa," said the red cup. "That's...almost like what we had to go through recently."

Bendy looked saddened. "Yeah," he said.

Alice, Henry, and Big Boris came out. "Hey, Bendy!" Alice called out, coming up to him. "We were looking for you and Little Boris." She then noticed the two brothers. "Oh, and who are these two dears?"

Her kind, angelic voice made them like her immediately. "They're Cuphead and Mugman," Bendy introduced. "They're training to be Portal Masters."

"Awesome!" Big Boris said with a smile.

Henry nodded with a smile. "Welcome to Skylands," he said.

The two nodded in reply before Master Eon sensed something coming. "Kaos has unleashed an attack in the Mystical Vault!" He said.

Bendy gasped. "That's one of the water race tracks!" He said.

"Can we help?" Mugman asked.

"Yes," Master Eon said. "Hurry now."

The group headed over for the Mystical Vault, quickly jumping into some water vehicles and taking off to beat back Kaos and complete their first mission together as both friends and partners.

* * *

**Well, this one took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
